


Bernie Kosar

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Our Chimaeras [3]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Dust lives, Established Bernie Kosar/Stanley the Chimaera, Implied Relationships, Multi, Stanley the Chimaera sees the future, not fully in the Our Chimeara Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Dust is not going into the war alone. BK and Stanley won't stand for it.
Relationships: Adamus Sutekh/Sam Goode/John Smith | Number Four, Bernie Kosar (Lorien Legacies)/Stanley the Chimaera (Lorien Legacies), Bernie Kosar (Lorien Legacies)/Stanley the Chimaera (Lorien Legacies)/Dust (Lorien Legacies), Dust (Lorien Legacies)/Stanley the Chimaera (Lorien Legacies)
Series: Our Chimaeras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/384361
Kudos: 5





	Bernie Kosar

**Author's Note:**

> I only reread Chimaera's Napping Corner so I don't remember what happened beyond that too well.

BK’s not about to let Dust go into war alone. He stands in front of Dust when he tries to leave. Stanley lazily walks to stand beside BK. His tail flicks behind him. Dust freezes, and BK can see him calculating if he could just run through them.

“I stay with Adam,” He growled.

“And I’m not letting you go alone,” BK growled back, a small dog facing off against a wolf.

Stanley sat and stared at the impassively. “You’re going to need backup—someone to catch you when you fall.”

It sent a shudder down BK’s spine. He might be bonded with Stanley, but he didn’t get the same ominous visions; he didn’t think he could handle it. Dust studied them impassively, before relenting. Stanley trotted off to the ship, probably to find a nice high place to keep an eye on everybody. BK exchanged a look with Dust before following.

Apparently Stanley had meant the catching part literally, and BK heard it all second-hand from an amazed Dust, about how Stanley had turned into the fastest bird that was so unlike him and dived after Dust; he didn’t him fall. And BK saw the stars in Dust’s eyes when he watched Stanley casually stroll around their new home. He belonged with them.

He laid his head against Dust’s shoulder. “Stay with us.”

Dust nuzzled him. “I think that can work out.”

Adam stepped over them, scratching Dust’s head while Sam complained behind them, and John groaned. This was their home now.


End file.
